


However far away

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [36]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no mystery that, after the first year of surly rebellion, Steve excelled at the Army/Navy Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	However far away

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words's Word of the Day: Aggrandize**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Timeframe:** Pre-Show  
>  **Title** : The Cure's _Love Song_

It was no mystery that, after the first year of surly rebellion, Steve excelled at the Army/Navy Academy. Then, Annapolis. Then, the Navy, SEALs. Each came with a checklist of boxes to check, which things to learn, and what was required of him. Gave him the bare minimum of what was expected and something to put three hundred percent into.

Goals with targets that ended in recommendations, commendations, and accolades from those who watched him work. Objectives he found more drive and support in than the phone that never rang or the calls that became more and more distant.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Aggrandize**   _(verb)_  
>  ag·gran·dize [uh-gran-dahyz, ag-ruhn-dahyz]
>> 
>> **verb _(used with object)_**  
>  1\. to widen in scope; increase in size or intensity; enlarge; extend.  
> 2\. to make great or greater in power, wealth, rank, or honor.  
> 3\. to make (something) appear greater.
>> 
>> Also,  _especially British_ , ag·gran·dise.
>> 
>> **Synonyms**    
> 2\. inflate, strengthen, exalt.  
> 3\. magnify.
>> 
>> **Antonyms**  
>  1\. reduce.  
> 2\. diminish.  
> 3\. minimize.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1625–35; < French aggrandiss- (long stem of aggrandir to magnify), equivalent to ag- ag- + grand (see grand) + -iss -ish , irregular equated with -ize


End file.
